


Tony Totally has a Type

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Tony Stark, Guy Gardner, I DO WHAT I WANT. Pretty much just an excuse for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Totally has a Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dytabytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/gifts).



All Tony sees, when he first sees him, is a streak of green topped with red hair. “Who the hell—” is as far as he gets before his comms are overtaken by a man’s voice.

“If you look to your right, you’ll see the esteemed Guy Gardner, about to kick in some heads.”

“Who the hell is Guy Gardner?” Tony asks.

“That’s just rude,” the voice responds.

Fifteen seconds later, the bad guys are decimated by a giant, green hammer that falls on them as a group. Tony lands next to the redhead and ratchets back his mask. “Tony Stark,” he says. “Big fan of your work.”

“Guy Gardner,” the redhead replies. “You should be.”

“Five bucks says they’re fucking by sundown,” Clint says to Natasha.

“No contest,” she replies, making a slicing motion across her neck to show Clint she won’t take the bet.

“Ten says the new guy has breakfast with us tomorrow morning,” Steve says. He rolls his eyes when Clint gives him a surprised look. “Not only do I know what sex is,” he says, “but I’ve had it.”

“My brain just broke,” Clint says, and he dodges away as Natasha tries to slug him in the arm.

Twenty minutes later, Tony has Guy Gardner under him as he jacks him off. “Good work out there,” Tony says, and Guy Gardner arches and gets a hand in Tony’s hair.

“All part of the full service package,” Guy says as he throws up his hips and flips Tony over and swallows Tony’s dick.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I love filthy redheads,” Tony gasps. He groans when Guy pulls away. “Before you ask,” he says, “I have a girlfriend, and she is a redhead, and I have a note, and if you ask really, really nicely, she will fuck you into next week.”

Guy Gardner blinks. He pulls off Tony’s dick and straddles him. “Really?” he asks.

“Yup.”

“No shame?”

“She has a nine-inch dick she bought specifically to fuck me into shutting up.” Tony grins at the way that Guy Gardner sighs and presses his dick against Tony’s hip. “You want in? Her name’s Pepper. She’s amazing.”

“You have to watch,” Guy Gardner says. “In a corner, alone, jacking off as she does it.”

“Not even close to the weirdest thing I’ve done.”

*

Pepper smiles when she meets Guy Gardner. “Oh, you are adorable,” she says.

“I am not adorable,” Guy Gardner says.

“Of course you’re not,” she replies. She pushes down on his shoulder, lubes up two fingers, and slides them into his ass. Guy Gardner sighs and groans and grabs Pepper’s hips, sighing when she kisses him and fucks him with her fingers.

“We haven’t even gotten started,” she says.

“I am coming all over your chest,” Tony says from the corner, where he’s sitting in a chair and jacking himself.

“Shut up,” Pepper says, and Tony looks falsely abashed as Guy’s dick get harder against her hand.


End file.
